


Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, set post TEG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucy wants to try something





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Lucy’s heart was pounding in her chest as she closed the door to Lockwood’s room behind her. It was an odd sensation because she hadn’t felt nervous in quite some time when spending time with Lockwood, but the idea in her head was one she couldn’t quite shake.

 

Lockwood looked up from his book, and the corners of his mouth twisted up in a bright smile as he saw it was Lucy who’d entered his room.

“Hey Luce,” he said. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just fine,” Lucy replied, trying to fight down the blush as she approached him. He put his book on the side table and got up from the bed.

 

“Are you sure? You seem a bit on edge.” Of course he had noticed. Ever since they had gotten together, it was almost impossible to hide things from him. He cupped her cheeks and tilted her face up a little. Apparently he didn’t see anything too worrying because he smiled again and pressed his lips against hers for a tender kiss.

“Did the case go well? You were gone longer than I’d expected.”

 

Lucy put her arms around his neck and held him for a moment before replying. “It took a while to find the source, but it wasn’t a big problem. Just a Lurker, like we thought.”

“Good,” Lockwood replied, and he leant in for another kiss.

It didn’t take long for the kisses to become more heated and their touches heavier. Clothes came off and hands explored exposed skin.  

 

“Anthony, I want to try something,” Lucy rushed to say when Lockwood reached for the clasp of her bra. He hesitated, tilting his head to the side.

“Try what?”

Lucy took a deep breath.

“I want to suck you off”

 

Colour flooded his cheeks, and for once Lockwood seemed to be at a loss for words.

“S-suck me off?” he repeated after a moment, and Lucy found herself nodding.

“Well, if-if you’re sure…”

 

Lucy thought she’d been prepared, but when she knelt down in between her boyfriend’s legs as he sat on the edge of his bed, she had to admit to herself that she was nervous.

She hesitated, just a moment, before tugging down Lockwood’s black boxers. He lifted his hips from the bed so she could pull them of entirely, and then his erect dick was mere inches from her face. Lucy took a moment to take in the sight. It was one thing to see him exposed for a couple moments before he pushed into her, and another entirely to see it up close.

 

She could see the veins running up his shaft, its slight curve to the right, and when she glanced up through her eyelashes she realized his erection had the same hue as the flushed skin of his neck. The observation distracted her from the tension in her stomach for a moment, and she decided to take the plunge before she lost her nerve again.

 

She gently massaged Lockwood’s thigh with her left hand, and with her right moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she leant forward and placed a tentative kiss on the head of his cock. He positively _squirmed_. The sight made something in Lucy’s chest flutter. Encouraged, she flattened her tongue against his shaft and dragged it up to his tip in a slow motion.  

“God, Lucy…” Lockwood groaned. His hand was a bit unsteady as he reached out and grabbed onto her hair, and Lucy felt proud of herself for dragging that reaction out of him.

 

She wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue across the head experimentally. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it didn’t really taste very different from the other parts of his body she’d had her mouth on, only it was a somewhat headier. Lockwood gave a sharp gasp and bucked his hips, forcing her to take him in further than she’d expected.

Lucy pulled back to cough, and while Lockwood apologized profusely, pressed his thighs down with her arm so she had more control of how far she took him into her mouth.

 

She looked up for a moment and found herself looking right into Lockwood’s wide-open eyes. He was flushed a gorgeous shade of pink down to his neck and his lips were slightly parted in pleasure. He pulled a few loose strands of Lucy’s hair out of her face with a shaking hand, and then placed his hand back on her head. When she leant forward to try again, she could feel him pushing her gently towards him to let her know he wanted more.

 

Lucy was happy to oblige. It took a while to find a steady rhythm, but she was soon bobbing her head up and down with hollowed cheeks. It was easier than she had thought. She had wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and stroked it to make up for not being able to fit him into her mouth completely. Lockwood was trembling slightly beneath her touch, and the sounds he made shot straight to her core in the form of hot excitement. With how in control he was usually, seeing him become undone because of her actions made her feel powerful.

 

Lucy’s free hand strayed to her panties, but she kept it still. That could come later, she wanted to focus on her moaning boyfriend right now. If the expression on his face was anything to go by, he was nearing his climax fast. His eyes had fallen shut, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips parted in a soft O shape. It was more accident than wisdom, but when Lucy let Lockwood slide almost out of her mouth to give her jaw a brief moment of respite, her teeth lightly grazed the sensitive head of his cock and that was what pushed him over the edge.

 

“Luce, I’m gonna-!” He cut himself off and let Lucy pull away hastily.

He pulled her up from her knees into a wet kiss with the hand he still had in her hair, and with the other gave himself a few last strokes. His back arched and with a loud moan against her lips he came, spilling stripes off cum over his hand.

 

While Lockwood was coming down from his high and cleaning off his hand, Lucy’s stuck her hand in her underwear and started playing with herself. She had the feeling she wouldn’t need much stimulation at all. Way before she could finish though, Lockwood grabbed her wrist and pushed her down in his place on the bed.

 

“Lay back, Lucy. I want to return the favour,” he said. Lockwood was looking at her with a relaxed smile, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You-you don’t have to, Anthony… I don’t want you to feel pressured just because I wanted-“ Lucy started, but Anthony silenced her with a lingering kiss to her lips.

 

He leant over her, one knee between her thighs, and eased his hands underneath her back to undo her bra. His touch was gentle and left her skin tingling, and the way he looked at her -his eyes so full of adoration- made it hard not to look away. Lucy noticed the pounding of her heart again when Lockwood pulled away her bra and tossed it behind him somewhere. For all that he preferred to keep his room clean and tidy, he never seemed to care about the mess they made if it consisted of their clothes.

 

Lucy didn’t have much time to be amused by this fact, because Lockwood was kissing her neck, sucking and nipping on her skin until a red hickey bloomed into existence beneath his mouth. Then his fingers trailed down to her hips, followed closely by his lips as he shuffled down the bed, and her face flushed with colour when the wet fabric of her panties stuck to her skin for a moment as he pulled them down.

 

Lockwood glanced up at her, a pleased smile playing on his lips and lighting up his eyes.

“Someone’s excited,” he remarked.

“I am…” was all Lucy could manage. Her voice shook a little with the anticipation of what he was about to do, and the excitement bubbling up in her stomach only grew when he smirked up at her and gently blew a breath over her pubic mound.

“Let’s help you out then,” Lockwood said before placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh.

 

Like usual, Lockwood started slowly. Whenever they had sex, he preferred to take his time with her. He liked to make her feel as good as he possibly could before getting to the main event, and even when he took charge, he was a very considerate lover. He had been like that from their first time on, which they had sort of stumbled into during a moment of passion after a close call on a job. Just like then, he gave Lucy time to react to his touches, made sure she was completely comfortable in her half propped up position, and showed her he loved her with each kiss that brought him closer to her pussy.

 

Lucy’s breath hitched when Lockwood pulled her legs over his shoulders to give himself better access to her lower lips. She just about had time to wonder if he minded that she hadn’t shaved in a while, before he spread her pussy open with two fingers, and slowly licked up from her entrance to her clit.

 

The sudden sensation pulled a squeak from Lucy’s mouth, and she flushed even further at the low chuckle Lockwood let out, the soft puff of air brought a whole new feeling with it. Lockwood glanced up at her, his eyes holding a glimmer of delight at her reaction, and she didn’t need to see his mouth to know he was smirking. He continued, alternating between little licks to her clit and sucking softly on her lower lips, teasing her in the best way possible. Meanwhile he caressed her thigh, rubbing circles into her skin with his fingers, and Lucy felt like she was going to melt into the mattress.

 

A low moan escaped her when Lockwood pushed his tongue into her, his nose brushing against her clit when she tilted her hips to meet his shallow thrusts.

“Anthony…” she managed, burying a hand in his hair and holding him close.

“Please… more…”

In response, Lockwood pulled back instead, and a little whine of frustration escaped Lucy’s mouth. She didn’t get the chance to complain about the sudden loss of stimulation though, because Lockwood kissed her thigh and gently pushed a slim finger into her.

 

“Feeling good, Luce?” Lockwood’s voice was rough and husky as he spoke against her skin, and it did almost as much for the coil of excitement that was forming in her stomach as the steady rhythm of his thrusts.

“Yes!” she gasped, and Lockwood added another finger. He nipped at her thigh, sucked at the skin to give her another hickey and then brought his mouth to her pussy again.

 

Lucy grasped at the sheets beneath her fingers with her free hand, unable to do or even think anything else when Lockwood swirled his tongue around her clit. Nonsense spilled from her lips and she found herself struggling not to pull his hair or grind her hips against his face.

“Anthony… Just-just like that! Please…”

He curled his fingers inside her and increased the pressure of his tongue on her clit just a little, but it was more than enough to push Lucy over the edge. She came with a shout, her orgasm running through her body like an electric current.

 

Lockwood slowed his movements and let Lucy come back to earth, looking up at her with such a self-satisfied look on his face that it made her giggle. He wiped her wetness from his lips and chin with the back of his hand and stiffly got up to grab some more tissues. He gently cleaned her off and tossed the dirty tissues into the rubbish bin near his nightstand before lying down with her.

 

“I’m not complaining, because this was amazing, but what brought this on Luce?” Lockwood asked as he pulled Lucy against his chest. She gave a little shrug in response. “I don’t know, I was just curious.”

Lockwood laughed softly. “Well, if this is the result, I’ll gladly indulge you when you are feeling curious again.”


End file.
